


Sacrifices

by mcavoylover (Speightlover)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dead Pietro, Established Relationship, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/mcavoylover
Summary: Pietro is in love with you. Wanda, Clint, and everyone knows except for you. Takes place after Age of Ultron.





	Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> I took a bit of liberty with some time lines but other than that it fits in pretty well. I've read through this 3 time and hope it is good. I am very sick have a fever and everything so I hope it is good.

“THIS IS YOUR FAULT!” Wanda screamed raising her hands she sent a jolt of red light at you. You fell back your head making a sickening crack noise. As your vision began to darken all you could think about was the tears streaming down your new friend’s face and the question burning into you, ‘Why was it my fault.’ 

Wanda had just lost her brother who was her twin and best friend; she was reeling from the heartbreak. Wanda knew exactly why her brother was dead, everyone did. It was obviously known why Wanda blamed you. 

Your friendship with the newest members had been short. Clint was annoyed with the speedster but you had found him fascinating. Pietro was funny and crazy fast, the two of you had become friends. Pietro had taken a liking to you. You hadn’t found his humor annoying and you didn’t find his and Wanda’s abilities frightening like the others had. You had given him a serious beating when you had first met because he had almost gotten your husband, Clint, killed. 

Pietro found you funny, entertaining, extraordinary, and utterly beautiful. Pietro quickly fell in love with you. 

Everyone noticed, when Nat had brought it up to Clint, he had shrugged, grinned, and said, “I know. How could someone not love her?”

Clint never worried about your love for him even when it came to a younger man, someone closer to you in age. Clint and you had been through hell and back in the last 4 years that you had been together. However you still looked at each other like it was the first time. The two of you still made out like horny teenagers whenever the mood struck. There were several incidents of members of the team catching you in compromising position in the training room, storage closets, and occasionally the couch in the living room. Clint didn’t need to worry, he loved you and you loved him. He didn’t blame Pietro for falling for you; he still didn’t stand a chance. 

Clint was currently by your side exhausted but unable to sleep. The battle against Ultron had been won but had lost one of our own. Wanda was upset with his wife and it wasn’t even your fault you didn’t even know. 

“Clint?” Your voice cracked. 

“Y/N,” Clint answered a hint of relief in his tone. 

“How’s Wanda?” You asked. 

Clint sighed but gave an honest answer, “Not so good.” Clint entwined his fingers with yours. Wanda had lost her brother and no one could understand that pain at the moment but you also lost a friend. 

“She says it’s my fault,” you looked into Clint’s eyes for answers. 

Clint gave a small nod.

“Why?” Tears slowly slipped down your cheeks. “Did I get him killed?” Clint could sense the panic, your heart beat increasing on the monitor. 

“No honey, it wasn’t your fault,” Clint climbed into the bed to hold you. You rested your head on his chest to hear his heart, his warmth enveloping you. 

“Then what did she mean?” You begged for an explanation. 

You could sense Clint frown but couldn’t see it, his fingers stroking your hair. Clint didn’t want to burden you with the information but he knew that you would find out one way or another so it would be best to hear it from him. 

“Please,” you asked again. 

“Pietro saved my life,” Clint started, “I was distracted trying get this boy onto the carrier but a ray of bullets came at me.” Clint’s chest rose as he took in a deep breath, “Pietro took them, he stood in the way, he shielded me.”

You gave a sad smile, Pietro saved Clint. Pietro showed everyone that he really was a hero like he wanted but you were still confused. “That was heroic of him but why does Wanda blame me and not you?” You asked. “I don’t blame you,” you quickly added hoping that he didn’t think that you thought it was his fault. 

“He saved me for you.”

A look of confusion was evident on your face, “I still don’t understand.”

“He was in love with you,” Wanda interrupted. You looked to the door to see the witch. “My brother gave his life to save him so you would be happy.”

“No,” you whispered in disbelief. 

“Do you want to know what his last words were?” Wanda asked venom laced in her words. 

“I think that’s enough,” Clint firmly spoke. 

“He said, ‘You didn’t see that coming, take care of Y/N.’” Wanda spat. 

Tears burned your eyes and sobs racked your body, the truth of all this hurt but not as much as Wanda was hurting. You removed the covers gingerly climbed over Clint and walked over to Wanda. You wrapped your arms tightly around her. Wanda resisted at first but gave up going limp in your arms. You held onto her, “I’m so very sorry Wanda,” you spoke softly rubbing her back. 

“I miss him so much,” Wanda cried into your shoulder 

“I know, I do too,” you soothed her. 

“I don’t really blame you.” Wanda admitted. 

“I know you are angry and in pain and you have the right to be, it was unfair.”

Wanda clutched her chest, “Will it ever stop hurting?”

“Somewhat,” you answered. “It won’t hurt as much.” 

Wanda let go sniffling, “I’m so tired.”

“Let’s get you to bed,” You helped Wanda to an extra room. 

You stayed with her stroking her hair until she fell asleep. Once she had drifted off you made your way back to Clint. You needed him. 

“Y/N?” You looked to see Dr. Helen Cho. 

“Dr. Cho, what can I do for you? Should you even be moving around you took a hard blow.”

Dr. Cho gave you a soft smile, “I’m fine, and actually I have something I need to discuss with you. It’s important.”

“Alright,” you desperately wanted to find Clint but you could give Helen a few minutes of your time especially if it was important. 

 

You stared at her in shock, “You’re sure?”

Dr. Cho smiled, “Yes.”

“Absolutely sure?” You grinned for the first time since Sokovia. 

“Yes,” Dr. Cho confirmed again. 

“I have to go find Clint,” you turned to find your husband once again. “Thank you Helen,” you called as an afterthought.

“Clint?” You called opening the door to your shared room.

“In here,” Clint called from the bathroom.

He was in the shower washing the grime from his muscled body. You chased the thoughts from your mind reminding yourself that was exactly how you got into your current situation. 

“Clint there is something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?” He asked rinsing the soap from his hair. 

“Well…I’m pregnant.” You watched his body stiffen. He pulled the clear shower curtain back a large grin plastered on his face.

“Are you really?”

“Yes,” you confirmed nodding your head enthusiastically. 

Clint pulled you into a hug neither one of you caring that his freshly showered body was getting your clothes all wet. You silently thanked Pietro for saving Clint.


End file.
